


you're all i want for christmas

by DoctorFitzy (KittooningMalijah)



Series: hollywood au [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Hollywood AU, I WRITE WHAT I WANT, and that's ao3's fault, but 'ophelia' isn't a tag, listen it's not really '''aida'''
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 04:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12927564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittooningMalijah/pseuds/DoctorFitzy
Summary: The first time they’d been apart on Christmas day had been miserable and boring. The second time they’d been apart on Christmas day, she was across town and he was regretting his career choices.





	you're all i want for christmas

          For the most part, Leo didn’t hate when projects had to be filmed on location. Over the years, he’d gotten to see more of the world than he’d ever thought possible. He’d not only left Scotland, but he’d seen Paris, and Berlin, and London, and Budapest, and Sydney... the world was his for the taking, more or less, and it was all because of his best friend.

          However, not every one of Ophelia’s on location films was in fun, exotic location with sun and sand and interesting people. In this instance, they were stuck in a very cold, very wet Portland, Oregon, on Christmas day.

          Filming had fallen behind, because of the below freezing temperatures, not that he was really surprised, and a part of him hadn’t even been looking into new projects because he knew the delay was a possibility. With how much he’d prepared, everything would have worked out totally fine if the timing hadn’t been so messy. The only thing wrong with the entire situation was that she was in a science museum on the other side of town, and he was snowed in at their hotel. They were separated on Christmas for the first time in nearly fifteen years and he hated it.

          It wasn’t her fault, and he knew that, but the tension in his shoulders was still there when his cell phone rang next to him on the bed. His tone when he picked it up conveyed his frustration, and he bit down hard on his tongue when he made himself flinch. “What?”

          “Leopold, breathe. Things are miserable, yes, but they wouldn’t normally stress you out this much.” She was right, and he knew it, and  _that_  was something he did hate. They’d been best friends since they were kids, of course, she knew him like the back of her own hand, but there were certain things that he wished she would at least not comment on. “You’re doing that thing where you don’t sound like you.”

          It had been an unspoken agreement to never say who it was he  _did_  sound like when the stress got to him, and he did appreciate that. Most of his childhood was spent listening to a strikingly similar voice, and almost none of those memories were good ones. He didn’t  _want_  to think about how easily he could slip into those habits because there was no telling what other things he might have picked up during the early years of his life, and he didn’t want to find out.

          Leo did manage to take a slow breath, making himself lay back on the bed while he squeezed his eyes shut. “I’m sorry. The fact that I can’t get to you right now is really stressing me out.” Technically, as her manager, that was a perfectly reasonable thing for him to say, and their relationship didn’t really matter, but  _as her boyfriend_ , he just really missed her. “Have you heard anything about when you’ll be able to leave the set?”

          “Actually...” Ophelia’s tone did  _not_  help his stress levels, and her voice was the only thing that kept him from outright sighing into the pillows. “They want us to stay overnight so that no one gets hurt on the roads. I’m sorry, Leo... they’re hopeful that the trucks will get around to salting the roads in the morning. I’ll get back to the hotel and to you by tomorrow night, and we can have a little celebration together.”

          He all but pouted at the words, pulling the blankets back so that he could crawl into bed. It was one thing to wait for her while she was on set and actively filming something, but when he was  _trapped_ , at the hotel,  _on Christmas_ , it was completely and utterly miserable. “I don’t want to wait until tomorrow. I miss you too much. Are you sure you can’t get here  _tonight_?”

          “Leo, it’s  _still snowing_.” There was a hint of a laugh in her voice, like he had just suggested walking down the hall and not across town in a blizzard. “I’m sorry we can’t spend Christmas together this year, but we still have New Years, and next December, and every one after it.” A small smile pulled at his lips while he tried to relax, letting his eyes slide closed. For a moment, everything was quiet, and it was only interrupted when Ophelia’s voice came through the phone again a minute later. “Hey, Leopold?” At the sound, he hummed out a quiet response to signal that she could continue. “You know I love you, right?”

          With his smile still in place, Leo rolled over onto his back again. It took a moment before he could find his voice, his own words quieter than hers. “Yeah, I love you, too.”


End file.
